CHAN燦
by oohmydarling
Summary: Dia hanya seorang minoritas di dunia yang begitu kejam. Yang harus tersungkur di hadapan seorang Park. Baekhyun - Submissive, Chanyeol - "Predator"
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

 _燦_ _can / chan_

( _adj_.) **_Brilliant, bright, glorious, resplendent, lustrous._**

 **Outro**

 _Dia bukanlah seorang jalang_

 _Dia hanya penyanyi_

 _Penyanyi kafe_

 _Penyanyi jalanan_

 _Dia hanya seorang minoritas_

 _Di dunia yang begitu kejam._

 _Baekhyun,_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Yang harus tersungkur di hadapan seorang Park_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Dia tidak takut_

 _Dia bukan orang hina_

 _Namun yang pasti_

 _Ia memiliki cinta yang tulus_

 _terhadap monster berparas tampan_

 _yang gemerlap bagai bintang._

 _Sampai kapanpun san seburuk apapun itu_

 _Ia akan tetap menjaga hatinya_

 _untuk seorang predator_

 _"Park Chanyeol"_

 _CHAN/燦_

 ** _WARNING!!_**

Bukan translate fanfiction

Cerita ini terinspirasi kemudian di olah dengan saya sendiri

YAOI / BOY X BOY / BOYSLUV / GAY

Genre / Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.

Baekhyun - Submissive

Chanyeol - "Predator"

Typo(s) atau alur yang berantakan, tolong di maklumi. Terimakasih.

Konten MPREG

Saya tidak memiliki apapun selain cerita ini.

Cerita ini sepenuhnya FIKSI

 **Thanks to**

GOD who give me life

My Brain my ideas

SMTOWN, EXO, CHANBAEK, EXO-L's, SHIPPER, FFN

All my ROYAL reviewers and followers

GLITTER - Mariah Carey Film

unknowngirl109 - innocent

FF : Kiss Me Here/Kristao

Youtube : PJBELIFE iONiZ Channel

( _Go subscribe watch their video, its so awesome_ )

All my lovely fanbase on IG

.

.

ㅡ A/N

" **Terimakasih kalian sudah rela membaca FF super gaje ini yalord, aku cinta kalian semua , kalian loyal banget nget nget nget. Gak tanggung-tanggung lah kalian itu menghadapi author macam saya yang suka hapus nambah cerita, biasa deng kurang ide jadi kalian bisa loh kasih saran / ide di FF ini nantinya. Tenang, aku bacain kok satu-satu. Yasudahㅡ selamat membaca dan menikmati! :)**

 ** _P.S : Chanyeolnya gak sebaik di Innocent, he's so meanㅡ jadi jangan baver atau laver atau benci ama Chanyeol ya :3_**

 **I Love You** "


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAN/燦**

 **oohmydarling**

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

 _Tubuh kecil yang malang,_

 _tubuh kecil yang tak tahu harus di bawa kemana_

 _tubuh kecil yang hangat di dalam dekapan sang Ibu_

 _hanya bisa terdiam_

 _tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapaun_

.

.

 **1999**

Sorot lampu menyinari sebuah panggung kecil dengan bahan kayu usang, beberapa orang bersorak agar orang yang mereka nanti-nantikan keluar dari balik sebuah tirai merah yang mulai kusam. "Mari kita sambut, Byun Hae Na." Sorakan kembali menggelegar di ruangan dengan penuh meja, kursi serta bau cerutu dan rokok yang menguar bercampur dengan bau beer dan alkohol.

"Hae Na! Hae Na! Hae Na!" Sorakan itu semakin menjadi dan semakin keras, dan muncul-lah sesosok wanita dengan dress kuning bermotifkan polkadot, kulitnya putih bersih dengan surai kecoklatan sedagu. Makeup yang tidak terlalu tebal dan menor, Ia sungguh sempurna.

Wanita itu terkekeh pelan kemudian memiringkan badannya kekanan, "apakah kalian lama menungguku?" Tanyanya, dan sorakan kembali mengudara.

"Baiklah, beri aku nadaㅡ" Seorang anak kecil yang duduk manis di bartender terlihat menggelung senyumnya, anak itu manis dan cantik secara bersamaan, dia memiliki banyak gen Ibu.

" _He was a famous trumpet man from out Chicago way._ _He had a boogie style that no one else could play_." ( Pitch perect 2 - Team building scene ), Haenaㅡ dengan senyumnya yang lebar memulai nyanyiannya dengan mata tertutup, kemudian di sambut oleh iringan ketiga penyanyi latar dengan pecah suara yang indah.

" _He was the top man at his craft,_ _But then his number came up and he was gone with the draft._ _He's in the army now_." Sang pemuda cilik yang mengabaikan coklat panasnya, kedua tanganya itu di pertemukannya hingga terdengar tepukan kecil, dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi pipi putihnya.

Sedari dulu Ia mengidolakan Ibunya,

Ya, seorang Byun Hae Na.

Wanita kuat yang Ia sayangi.

" _He's blowin' reveille. He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B._ _Oh, you can't hurry love No,_ _you just have to wait She said,_ _love don't come easy It's a game of give and take_ _Now break_!" Hening menyelimuti dan Haena menunjuk anaknya yang terdiam tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. "Perkenalkan, dia anakku. Byun Baekhyun. Ayo sayang, kemarilahㅡ" pemuda cilik itu masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan banyak sorot mata, sorot mata yang menanti Baekhyun menaiki panggung rapuh itu.

Haena tersenyum penuh arti ketika tubuh kecil itu merosot perlahan dari tempat duduk dan berjalan, "Aku tahu dia akan menjadi bintang idola, jangan salah kawan Ia sangat pandai bernyanyi. Beri tepuk tangan agar dia lebih semangat!" Tepuk tangan mengudara, bersama sorakan namanya saat lampu sorot mengikutinya menaiki tangga-tangga lapuk. Sang Ibu sudah menyiapkan mikrofon ketika anaknya mendekat, tetapi si kecil hanya bisa diam dan ragu.

"Jika ada yang memberimu mikrofon, kau harus menerimanya kemudian bernyanyi sayang." Haena mengusap rambut malaikat kecilnya dengan sayang dan yang lebih kecil itupun menuruti.

Baekhyun berdiri di tengah panggung dengan sebuah lampu sorot, gugup dan detak jantung yang memompa begitu cepat menyelimuti sosok kecil itu sehingga pipinya memerah.

"Bayangkan hanya kita berdua saja di sini, oke?" Kecupan manis mendarat dipucuk kepala anak lelaki itu, perlahan Ia mendekatkan mikrofon pada mulutnya menutup matanya larut dalam sebuah keheningan.

" _Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister_.." Pecah suara dari sang Ibu dan penyanyi latar, mulut anak kecil itu akhirnya terbuka mengalunkan sebuah nada.

" _Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada_ ( _Hey hey hey_ )" Semua orang terdiam, anak kecil itu bernyanyi dengan sangat bagus dan mantap.

" _Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here_ " Sang Ibu dan Anak itu bertatap muka seakan berada di panggung megah, senyuman tergores indah di wajah keduanya.

" _Mocha Chocalata ya ya_ " Haena menganggukkan kepalanya, Baekhyun terdiam seperti Ia mengumpulkan sesuatu, dan musik berhenti menunggu sang pria kecil itu menunjukkan aksinya.

" _Creole lady Marmalade_ " Sorakan meriah, Baekhyun berhasil mengeluarkan cengkokan indah dan nada tinggi yang konstan.

Dan, disitulah perjalanan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang rapuh di mulai.

.

.

Suara beberapa pasang sepatu menguar diudara malam Seoul, kedua orang itu tahu kemana mereka akan pergi dan lebih tepatnya mereka akan berhenti di rumah yang terbilang cukup hangat dan bagus.

Toktok

Tangan pucat itu mengetuk pintu kayu jati kokoh yang bercat putih, Ia menunggu ketukannya di jawab oleh sang empunya.

Dari sebuah pintu kayu bercat putih itu muncul sesosok pria tampan dengan kaos polo dan celana kain, terasa hangat juga bersih tidak seperti mereka berdua, lusuh.

"Aku sudah bilang kan jangan kesini lagi, apa yang terus membawamu kesini?" Lelaki itu mendesis jijik.

"Dengar, aku dipecat dan anakmu butuh makan. Dia masih tanggung jawabmu." Perempuan manis itu menunggu jawaban dari sang pria, atau mungkin belas kasihan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, lelaki itu memberi bergepok-gepok uang yang menurutnya adalah solusi terakhir agar mereka tidak akan kembali lagi kerumah itu dan merusak segalanya. Dengan gerakan secepat lucky luke, lelaki itu beringsut masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa memberi space agar mereka dapat mendobrak masuk.

Tanpa terimakasih juga kedua makhluk itu pergi menjauh, kembali ke rumah mereka yang dingin dan remang. Rumah peninggalan Ibu Haena yang jauh dari kota.

Haena mendesah kecil kemudian meminum segelas beer, menyesapnya perlahan seakan cairan itu dapat memulihkan segalanya. Haena mengambil sebatang rokok menghisapnya dan mengepulkan asap putih itu keudara.

Haena menyandarkan dirinya kesofa, berfikir bagaimana cara Ia mendapat pekerjaan kembali. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan meminta kepada mantan suaminya yang jelas-jelas tidak menyukai dirinya dan anaknya.

Haena memejamkan matanya dan menyenderkan kepapanya di sofa lusuh dan kemudian terlelap.

Hidup mereka sudah hancur semenjak Haena masih mengandung pria mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun itu, sang suami meninggalkannya untuk menikahi janda kaya raya, Ia saat ini sukses dan Haena hanya seorang wanita bodoh dan tidak memiliki pekerjaan, Ia bangkrut, lusuh dan bobrok.

Dan kini semakin hancur ketika satu-satunya tempat berteduh, atap yang satu-satunya melindungi mereka terlahap oleh api yang Haena sebabkan. Ia memeluk anak laki-lakinya itu dengan erat dan mengucapkan beribu-ribu kata maaf ketika melihat rumah itu terbakar dan sedang di tangani oleh pemadam kebakaran.

Matahari mulai menunjukkan sinarnya, dua makhluk itu terduduk diatas undak-undakan kayu lapuk setelah pemadam kebakaran berhasil mematikan api yang melahap setengah dari rumah lusuh peninggalan Ibu Haena, saling memeluk satu sama lain dengan erat.

Tiada jalan keluar, Baekhyun harus tinggal disebuah panti yang jauh dari Kota maupun dari desa, menunggu hingga sang Ibu menjemput kembali buah hatinya.

Wajah lusuh itu menunjukkan bahwa tangisannya akan meledak sebentar lagi, namun sang Ibu memberinya kehangatan terakhir dengan mendekap tubuh kecil yang tersiak, meneriakkan isyarat Ia ingin bersama Ibunya dan Ia tidak mau pergi.

"Hey, hey, anak manisㅡ tunggu eomma hm? eomma berjanji akan menjemputmu. Baekhyun harus tinggal sementara di sana." Usapan lembut sang Ibu pada pipi putih yang sedikit tercoreng oleh asap akhirnya hilang, kasih sayang terakhir Baekhyun dapat dari sosok yang selalu mengalah demi sang buah hati agar tetap hidup.

Haena tersenyum manis mengusap cairan kristal bening di pipi tembam buah hati kesayangannya, Ia harus melepas sesuatu yang paling berharga di dalam hidupnya untuk berjuang hidup sendiri. Ia tak kuasa, tak mampu untuk melakukannya namun itu adalah jalan terbaik untuk Baekhyun.

"Oke, berjanjilah pada eommaㅡ jadilah anak yang baik hm? Berjanjilah agar patuh dan penurut, berjanjilah untuk Ibu agar tidak pernah putus asa. Kau tahu kan diluar tidak aman, kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri dan tunggu Ibu." Kedua jari kelingking dan mata itu tertaut, senyuman dan anggukan terakhir dari keduanya.

"Selamat tinggal sayang, eomma menyanyangimu."

Kristal bening yang tergenang dipelupuk mata anak kecil itu turun seperti hujan yang menyedihkan.

"Aku juga menyayangimu." Baekhyun berbisik saat mobil bergerak perlahan menjauhi sang kesayangan, siap tidak siapㅡ Baekhyun harus melangkah maju.

Ketika mobil jemputan menjauh, wanita rapuh itu hanya bisa berharap kelak Baekhyun menjadi orang yang sukses.

"Nah, ini dia pantinyaㅡ kau akan tinggal di sini sementara. Apa kau mau melihat-lihat dahulu?" Ia menggeleng, dan bibi Mo, seorang bibi gendut yang baik hati menurut Baekhyun, dia ceria dan penuh kasih itu tersenyum, "selamat datang di rumah baru, sayang." Baekhyun tersenyum

"Terimakasih.." Baekhyun kecil hanya diam di tengah ruangan luas berisi anak-anak yang terlantar, disanalah Ia bertemu dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Sahabat yang tak pernah meninggalkan tubuh rapuh itu seorang diri, bekerja dari satu kafe ke kafe lain, dari panggung atau berhenti di jalanan untuk menghibur orang dan demi mendapatkan beberapa ribu won untuk makan di mini market dan sewa rumah susun yang murah.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bernyanyi, mereka berduet sedangkan Jongin memberi orang-orang dengan tarian yang memukau, menurut Kyungsoo. Namun tidak bagi Baekhyun, Ia selalu bilang itu biasa saja.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin adalah sepasang kekasih, kaum minoritas sama seperti Baekhyun yang dobel minoritas, Ia gay dan Ia miskin. Layaknya jatuh ke jurang yang begitu dalam.

Mereka bersahabat sejak Baekhyun datang ke panti, bersekolah bersama hingga mencari kerja bersama-sama. Tinggal dalam satu atap juga bersama-sama, mereka tidur dilantai beralaskan kain lusuh yang tebal selimut dan bantal yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya mereka pakai. Bersyukur mereka punya atap yang melindungi mereka.

"Lihat! Hari ini kita dapat enam ratus won!" Dengan bangga Jongin memperlihatkan gulungan uang yang dipegangnya. "Yeah, kita bekerja sangat bagus hari ini." Baekhyun mengeratkan mantel hangatnya, udara dingin begitu menyengat hingga ke tulang, sedari tadi mereka tampil berharap agar tidak ada yang meminta bonus pertunjukan, namun nyatanya mereka memberikan empat bonus pertunjukan yang melelahkan dan juga dingin.

"Permisi.." Sebuah suara mengagetkan ketiga manusia yang hendak pulang, terutama Baekhyun yang dari tadi menahan dingin. "Ehmm, cepat sajaㅡ perkenalkan aku Kim Jong Dae dan ini adalah kekasihku Min Seok." Pria berpipi tembam itu melambaikan tangannya pendek. Baekhyun tahu siapa Minseok, artis yang sedang naik daun lewat lagu-lagunya yang menurut Baekhyun lumayan bagus dan juga gayanya yang begitu mencolok. "Kami ingin kalian bertiga menjadi penyanyi latar Minseok, apakah kalian mau?" Jongin membenarkan, " Aku hanya bisa menari tidak bisa bersuara." Jongdae tertawa pelan, "Baiklah yang pasti kalian bertiga harus ada untuk Minseok."

Baekhyun ingin sekali menolak namun Ia mendapat senggolan keras dari Kyungsoo, Ia tahu Baekhyun ingin sekali menjadi artis dan ini adalah langkah pertamanya.

Walaupun label musik milik Jongdae tidak setenar dan sekaya orang lain, Baekhyun yakin cita-citanya akan tercapai disini.

"Baik, kami setuju dengan penawaran ini." Tangan Baekhyun dan pria itu terulur dan saling menjabat satu dengan yang lain, Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang Ia rasakan namun ini adalah cita-citanya, walaupun Ia menjadi penyanyi latar itu tidak masalah. Yang terpenting mereka bisa menyewa appartment yang lebih bagus untuk tinggal.

"Baiklah, besok temui kami di studio dan ini kartu namaku." Baekhyun menerima kertas kecil itu dan membacanya sekilas. "Oke, sampai ketemu besok." Baekhyun hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di dalam hidupnya

Kemana dia akan pergi, dan apa yang akan dia alami selanjutnya.

Ia hanya bisa berdoa, agar orang-orang baik selalu ada untuk menolong tubuh rapuh itu.

Hari ini adalah hari perekaman, Baekhyun dan kedua sahabatnya sudah berada di studio kecil milik Jongdae. "Oke, kalian berdua boleh masuk." Hari ini, Jongdae memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan senyuman yang selalu terpatri diwajahnya.

Rekaman pertama di ambil, Minseok bersuara begitu juga Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun namun jika kau tahu suara asli Minseok kau akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Stop." Jongdae menekan sebuah tombol untuk memberhentikan musik, tatapannya seakan kecewa pada Minseok namun tetap menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "Oke, ulangi." Jongdae menekan tombol itu lagi untuk mengedapkan suara dan memulai musik dari awal, pria itu berbisik kepada staff untuk mengeraskan suara Baekhyun, dan hasilnya begitu sempurna.

Album kembalinya Minseok begitu melejit, orang-orang bingung mengapa suara Minseok bisa berubah namun mereka tetap menikmati musik yang sudah diedit dan benar-benar menyeleweng dari undang-undang.

"Thanks baby, kau memang yang terbaik.." Minseok memeluk Jongdae yang bertelanjang dada dan sedang menghisap rokok miliknya. "Apapun demi dirimu sayang." Mata mereka bertemu kemudian terkikik pelan, Jongdae mematikan rokoknya dan suara desahan kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu.

.

.

Mengetahui hal curang itu, Baekhyun sebenarnya marah besar namun Ia berusaha bertahan dan bersabar. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun saat ini, Kyungsoo sudah berulang-ulang kali meminta maaf dan Baekhyun sudah berulang-ulang kali juga mengucapkan 'Iya tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo.'

"Baek.."

"Kyung, jika kau berkata aku minta maaf lagiㅡ kali ini aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Bukan ituㅡLihat ini." Kyungsoo memberikan ponsel Baekhyun, di sana bertuliskan mereka akan tampil di sebuah kelab malam terbesar dan ternama, dan mereka akan di gaji besar oleh Jongdae.

Kelab malam bukanlah salah satu tempat favorit Baekhyun, dimana tempat yang penuh sesak oleh orang-orang yang haus akan uang dan seks. Tidak pernah terlihat mama orang yang baik atau buruk di dalam sana, dan yang pasti kau harus berhati-hati.

Dan sesuai dugaan Baekhyun pula, di jam yang terbilang belum begitu larut tempat ini sudah di penuhi oleh ratusan orang dengan musik DJ yang memabukan, "Mari kita sambut, Minseok!!" Sorakan gembira menyambut Minseok dengan kostum mencolok seperti biasa dan disitulah Baekhyun berdiri di atas panggung yang kokoh mengiringi Minseok menyanyikan lagu baru miliknya.

"Apa kau yakin itu suara Minseok?" Pria itu cantik, sangat cantik dengan kaki yang Ia silangkan, menyeruput sedikit apple martini di tangan kanannya. "Aku tidak yakin babyㅡ tidak biasanya Minseok membuatku terdiam tiga menit penuh." Yang satunya, pria itu berwajah blasteran merangkul erat pinggang sang kekasih.

Pertunjukkan mereka selesai, dan kini mereka sedang berada di ruang make up, mengganti baju dengan pakaian nyaman dan menghapus make up yang menempel hampir dua setengah jam di wajah mereka.

"Minseok-ah! Wahhh pertunjukanmu sangat bagus, tidak salah jika album barumu melejit." Pria tampan dengan wajah blasteran itu hadir bersama kekasihnya yang begitu cantik dengan mata kucing, baju dan perhiasan mahal yang melekat padanya. "Kris! Ahahaha terimakasih, aku sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin." Pria tampan itu hanya tersenyum kecil, "Hm ini untuk merayakan suksesnya albummu, maaf hanya bingkisan kecil." Kekasih pria tampan itu memberikan sebucket barang bermerk dan Ia menyebutnya 'bingkisan kecil'.

"Wahhh terimakasih Tao-ah~" Minseok memeluk pria itu erat, "Sama-sama sayang." Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya diam tanpa banyak bicara, benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Permisi, apa boleh kami mengambil fotomu dan pengiringmu?" Beberapa wartawan datang, bersiap memfoto Minseok dengan sang pengiring namun Minseok tiba-tiba berdiri di depan ketiga makhlik malang itu dan berpose layaknya jalang. "Oh ayolah, tidak usah memfoto merekaㅡ aku bintangnya dan mereka bukan siapa-siapa."

Minseok berkata begitu kejam membuat amarah Baekgyun naik hingga keubun-ubun, Ia mendorong Minseok kesamping kemudian memberikan ekspresi mengejek, Pria manis itu bersuara menyanyikan bait lagu dari album terbaru Minseok dengan begitu merdu sambil berputar-putar meninggalkan ruang ganti bersama teman-temannya.

"Rasakan itu, jalang!" Kyungsoo memberikan jari tengahnya tepat di depan wajah Minseok, Tao dan Krisㅡ yang berdiri di sana sejak tadi tersenyum penuh arti, "Sayang, bisakah kau tahan Minseok dan kekasihnya di sini? Aku akan menangkap pemuda imut itu." Tao tersenyum puas dan kekasihnya hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan, "Sesuai keinginanmu, tuan putri." Kris mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan para bodyguard untuk melakukan tugasnya.

"Kemarilah anak kecil~" Desis Tao dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

ㅡA/N

" **Waaaa terimakasih sudah banyak mendukung dan bilang buat fast update, bagaimana? Bagus gak? Atau garing? Hahahaha dan pasti kalian nyariin Chanyeol yaaaa? :3 Chanyeol muncul di chapter selanjutnya jadi jangan khawatir ya sayang-sayangkuu, di awal-awal nanti Baekhyun galak sama Chanyeol terus lama-lama dia ngikutin permainannya Chanyeol terus... Hehehe /smirk/ adadeh lah pokoknya. Ikuti terus ya!** "

 ** _P.S : Bakal ada pemeran-pemeran mengejutkan di sini ( mungkin ) hehehe jadi selamat menikmatiiiii muach._**


End file.
